9.12 Protocol Specific Research Support The University of Minnesota Cancer Center (UMCC) strongly supports the implementation of "investigatorinitiated" clinical trials. These trials test novel therapeutic agents developed at our institution, or innovative application of currently available therapeutic agents. Seventy-seven local, investigator-initiated clinical trials have been implemented during the current funding period, .and an additional 15 are in the final stages of development. These trials test a variety of approaches including hematopoietic cell transplantation, nontransplant immunotherapy, novel combinations of chemo-therapy, multimodality therapy, and pharmacotherapeutic monitoring. At the University of Minnesota Cancer Center, investigator-initiated clinical research efforts exist across a wide spectrum of disciplines including cancer prevention, screening, and many therapeutic modalities. However, senior cancer center leadership has identified non-transplant cell and immune-based cancer therapy as the area of highest scientific priority for focused, protocol-specific research support during the current and proposed funding periods. This strategy builds on the historic strength of our Transplant Biology and Therapy Program and collaborations with the Immunology Program. It is supported by the Clinical Trials Office and by the Translational Therapy Shared Resource. When fully implemented, this approach is intended to address both hematologic malignancies and a variety of solid tumors in children and adults. Cancer Center leadership has selected several non-transplant cell or immune-based cancer therapy initiative for proposed protocol specific research support. Criteria for selection include innovation, progress, involvement of more than one Cancer Center program, use of Shared Resources, potential for therapeutic application to solid tumor malignancies and need for clinical trial support. In the proposed funding period, ongoing selection of highest scientific priority clinical research will be made by the Clinical Research Leadership Team (CRL) composed of senior cancer center leadership with expertise in translational and clinicalresearch. Recommendations concerning clinical trials of highest scientific priority will be ratified by the Cancer Center Executive Advisory Committee.